Sonic as a poke trainer!
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are sent to the pokemon world by the Commander of G.U.N., to investigate and see if there is any threat. No longer continued because of loss of interest.


Sonic as a Poke trainer!

_My name is Silver the Hedgehog, because Sonic is "too busy" to record our adventures in that other world, and because Shadow looks ready to destroy something (namely me) if I mention him doing it, the task falls to me to write down all the details of our adventures in the Pokemon world. It was around four o'clock in the morning on a slightly windy morning in July when our adventure started........._

Prologue:

Sonic enjoyed laying on the roofs of other people immensely, which was what he was doing now. He would have continued if he hadn't seen a black blur whizz by bellow. "A race huh? I'll give it to him!" Shadow smirked as Sonic appeared beside him. "Think you can beat me? Guess again!" Shadow's fur turned yellow and he disappeared in a quick streak of light. "Aww no fair! Turning super on me!" Sonic's fur turned yellow and he appeared beside Shadow again, "Not that I wouldn't have done it myself to beat you." Added Sonic. Shadow snorted, then whizzed up a cliff and stopped.

Sonic, not expecting the stop, fell right off the cliff, Shadow caught his wrist. Sighing, he pulled the blue hero up. "If I didn't need to get you for the Commander I would just drop you." "Gee thanks a lot Shadow, I didn't know you cared so much." Said Sonic with sarcasm. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Let's just go already. Chaos control!" The wind had been heading towards them to ruffle their fur, but was cheated by a flash of green light.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic stood inside the Commander's office, they had been standing there for six hours. The sign on the door (outside AND inside) said: THALK WHN NT SPKN TU ND B INSINEREIGHTED.

The Commander had explained that there was a portal that had been found, radar got messed up when going over that area, but people were able to see it without the assistance of technology. Then the Commander had started pacing. He had paced for five and a half hours. It had taken him thirty minutes to explain the mission.... repeatedly. Silver decided to do something. "Excuse......." "NO TALKING WITHOUT BEING SPOKEN TO!!" The Commander screamed, he had whirled on the silver hedgehog. "Hey!" Silver jumped as a hole appeared in the floor. "I always knew the Commander's base was on a volcano but I didn't know it was still active!" Sonic hissed to Shadow. "I didn't either." Whispered Shadow after glancing down at the boiling lava.

"Now.... as I was saying. Any questions?" Said the Commander as if it was still five and a half hours ago. Silver raised a hand, he was floating in the air thanks to his telekinises. "WHAT IS IT YOU IMBECILE!" Roared the Commander, making Silver jump..... if jumping in mid-air is possible. "WHAT DID I DO?!" "YOU TALKED WHEN NOT SPOKEN TO!" "YOU ASKED IF WE HAD QUESTIONS!" "I DID N...... any questions?" Silver fainted.

Shadow took Silver's place... a little apprehensively. "What are our instructions for the mission?" The Commander, surprisingly, did not blow up. "They......." The TV turned on. He rushed to it, forgetting everything else, and jumped up and down like an excited boy. "TELLA TUBBIES! IT'S THE TELLA TUBBIES!" They could hear the horrifying sounds of "Po scooter" "Dipsy hat" "Tinky Winky bag!" and "La la ball". Sonic fell to the floor screaming and moaning alternately, while Shadow withstood it long enough to ask his question again, get the Commander yell at him to go ask the secretary and not interrupt the godly Tella Tubbies, and rush Silver, who was still out, and Sonic, who was still screaming, out of the room. Slamming the door.

And just in time too. Shadow could hear the impact of bullets on the other side of the door. Then he heard the Commander moaning, "I'm sorry Tinky Winky, they made me ruin the door...!" Shadow didn't hang around to hear anything else. He went to the secretary before Commander came along with a rifle.

"Here you go." They had satchels, backpacks, and laptop bags. Silver had the satchels, one behind him, and one on each side. Shadow had the backpacks swung over one shoulder, and Sonic had the laptop bags. Of course, Sonic complained the entire way to the portal in the mountains. "How am I supposed to deal with this?" He complained. Shadow finally snapped, "SHUT UP SONIC!" "Yeah, shut up Po." Shadow and Sonic stared at Silver. "What?" "Tella Tubbies are annoying, Sonic is being annoying, it goes hand in hand. Literally." Shadow laughed while Sonic glared.

"There's the portal." Said Shadow before Sonic could sneakily attack Silver. Silver chuckled as he saw that Sonic was only five inches away. "You definitely graduated from that ninja school with a F minus, and you probably only graduated because your ninja master never wanted to see you again...." "You are making no sense Silver, you know that?" "Actually I am." "How?" "If you watched the Liam Lynch podcast you'd realize I'm making a reference joke." "Oh......" "Just get in the portal already." So they jumped in. It disappeared, the wind was once again cheated out of ruffling their fur.

Shadow looked down at the clothes that had appeared on him incredulously. "Where the hell did these come from?" Silver looked at him, "I don't know, but we're a lot calmer than Sonic is about this." Sonic was running around in circles screaming himself silly. "Um..... Shadow? Are you noticing something weird?" "Yes." Said Shadow, not really wanting to acknowledge it. "We're taller! Oh god we're taller! SOMEONE SAVE ME! MAKE THE WORLD NORMAL AGAIN!" Shadow rolled his eyes, stuck out his leg, and tripped Sonic. "Shut up Faker, you're going to bring any nearby enemies right onto us before we can get into our act." Sonic glared up at Shadow from the ground, "I want them to! We must be in hell! It's all unpredictable!" Shadow growled, "Life is unpredictable. Get up and get moving!"

They had been walking for awhile, Sonic at the back, sulking, when Silver gasped and fell to the ground. "What's wrong Sil........." Shadow dissolved into a fit of coughing. Sonic smirked, "The Ultimate life form is immune to sickness is......" Sonic dissolved into coughs then. They blacked out only a short time after that.

Shadow woke up, with a headache, and with Sonic screaming. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared, Sonic shut up, shocked. Shadow's eyes weren't open, but, with an effort, he ripped his wrists away from each other.

He winced, he could hear Sonic swear... in admiration. "Shut up Faker." Growled Shadow. Finally opening his eyes. He saw two humans were with him. "What the...?!" "It's us Shadow.... we transformed into humans." Shadow looked down at his wrists. His gloves were gone, his wrists were cut deeply and bleeding. Silver's pale, slender hands appeared on his wrists. "I'll bandage that." He pulled bandages from his backpack, which he still had surprisingly. He quickly wrapped the bandage around both of Shadow's wrists. Shadow's wrists were in lots of pain, feeling like they were on fire, but he ignored them and pulled himself up, the wrists were screaming in protest.

Shadow looked at Sonic, who's jaw was open in shock at how Shadow had ignored his wrists pain. Sonic's hair was blue, the same blue his fur had been, his eyes were still green, but he was HUMAN. He still looked like Sonic though, the teeth were the same at least. And so were the shoes. The outfits had elongated and the shoes had changed to properly host the new body, the same had happened to Silver and Shadow.

Silver smiled, "He isn't as fast as before." "Really?" "Yeah, he can only run at normal speed. You and I are unhindered by this." Sonic glared at them. "As soon as I'm a hedgehog again I'll......." "You look handsome like this Sonikuu!" Said a horrifyingly familiar voice.

**Authoress: Heh heh heh............ I will possibly be accepting other peoples OCs....... I just have to go through my reviews today so I can add some more people to my friends list. You people who love the story are wonderful people! Whether you review or not (though if you review I'll be re-assured you still exist) XD. :) This is an idea I have had for a long time. Don't worry, the others will come. I will need descriptions of your Mobian characters (if I admit them into the story), and then what they will look like as humans. As well as what kinds of pokemon they will have. **

**Disclaimer: *pouts***

**Authoress: Disclaimer is pouting because I wouldn't put him in the story.**

**Disclaimer: But it would be cool!**

**Crazy: Yes it would.... in a bad way.**

**Authoress: I agree.**

**Disclaimer: WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?!**

**Crazy: Maybe because you tick us all off?**

**Authoress: *raises hand* Correction, you don't tick us off, you kill us with frustration, I have been resurrected fifty times so far.**

**Crazy: Correction for you now, NOT fifty times, a hundred.**

**Authoress: Oh yes you're right.**

**Disclaimer: WHYYYYYYYYYY?!!!!!!!**

**Authoress: 'Cause you're a lazy......**

**Crazy: *claps hand over the Authoress's mouth* You don't want people to hear you say that!**

**Authoress: Okay but hwatu shazz over there can cool it or he's getting a bat to the face.**

**Disclaimer: What does hwatu shazz mean?**

**Crazy: Putrid troll droppings.**

**Disclaimer: *muffled noises of outrage* **

**Crazy: She got that from a book she read called The Land Of The Silver Apples.**

**Authoress: And it was a good book too by Thor!**

**Crazy: *sighs* Her favorite characters were the Northmen and hobgoblins. For the Northmen it was mostly Thorgil.**

**Authoress: Thorgil was great! My favorite hobgoblins were the hobgoblin king (forget what their title for him was) and The Nemesis. :)**

**Crazy: Oh boy.... here we go again. *shuts door and muffles all sounds from within***

**Shade: I think it's time to go now.. hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Next chapter will have some stuff from the Commander that you (hopefully) will REALLY like. :) Shadow might not like it so much though..............**

**Peter: Le gasp! Do you see what I see B1?**

**Ike: I think I do B2!**

**Peter and Ike: It's... it's..... IT'S A VIDEO CAMERA!**

**Shade: *whacks both of them on the head* No it is not! **

**Peter: Why is it recording you then?**

**Ike: Yeah! *waves at camera* Hello all you beautiful ladies watching!**

**Shade: WHAT?! **

**Peter: Uh....**

**Ike: ...... Oh.**

**Shade: I'LL GIVE YOU UH OH! *grabs chaos spear***

**Peter and Ike: I WANT MY MUMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.......!!**

**Shadi: *ducks flying missile* Um...... and so we end this show in chaos.**

**Espio: You haven't done this before have you?**

**Shadi: Uh... no.**

**Espio: *sighs* You do it like this, we hope you liked this chapter, please read and review, and we hope you will like the next chapter.**

**Shadi: Are author notes usually this long?**

**Espio: *thinks for a moment* Good point. *finger moves to backspace button* **

**Shadi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Espio: Erasing all this emberrasing content and replacing it with something civilized.**

**Shadi: Do that and you know CrazyNutSquirrel will kill you right?**

**Espio: Good point. Let's go and hide until things calm down.**

**Shadi: Good idea. *clicks end recording button***


End file.
